


Here's to a new year

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To 2021!
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Dolores Umbridge
Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084100
Kudos: 2





	Here's to a new year

Our tale begins in Rita and Dolores Skeeter's house. It's New Year's eve and the couple are celebrating in style.

Dolores asked, "More firewhiskey, dear?"

Rita smirked. "Is that even a question?"

Dolores laughed. "More firewhiskey it is then! We better be quick if we want to have full glasses for the new year."

Rita winked. "I'll handle it, be right back."

She disappeared into the kitchen and returned several seconds later with two glasses filled to the brim with firewhiskey.

She set them down and grinned. "There, I'm back with time to spare."

Dolores picked up her glass and smiled. "Just in the nick of time. Here's to the new year, dear."

"The new year, darling," Rita replied clinking her glass against Dolores'.


End file.
